The Crimson Shadow In Paris
by Princess Magic the shipper
Summary: What happens when Le Femme Rogue finds herself in Paris, on a mission to keep VILE's grubby mitts off some very special jewels. Well you're about to find out. This takes place in the Netflix series's world
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've started watching the new Carmen Sandiego cartoon and I LOVE IT! So I wanted combine this amazingness with so more amazingness! So now presenting…. A MIRACULOUS CARMEN SANDIEGO CROSSOVER! Enjoy. **

Carmen made her way through the dark streets of Paris. "All right Player, what are we dealing with?"

"So I was able to figure out that VILE has been trying to find a rare artifact that they refer to as the box."

"The box? Does it say what the contents are?"

"No but through some digging on the deep dark web I figured out where it might be. I'm forwarding you the building schematics to you." Carmen looked at her phone as the picture appeared on the screen.

"Huh, it must be my lucky cause I'm standing right in front of the building." Carmen fired her grappling hook and it latched onto the windowsill. She swung up there and quietly opened the widow. She slipped in silently. She looked around the room, she liked the way it looked with its Chinese décor, but looked like a simple apartment. "You sure this is the place?"

"Yep. Though if it has such a valuable box, the owner is obviously doesn't how valuable it is cause there's nothing in the entire apartment to hack except a tablet. No security system, no cameras, not even an electric vault," Player said surprised.

"Strange, looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Aw yes, please explain ancient one," joked Player.

"Haha Player, I mean search the place and try not to leave a trace."

"Okay, but be careful red we don't know who's here or if VILE's on their way."

"Got it," Carmen said as she carefully began to search. She checked every cabinet and under every piece of furniture. She opened a door and looked in there, all she found was a bunch herbs and weird looking ingredients. She went back into the main room, as she closed the door it creaked. She froze she thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned around but saw nothing. "Probably just a cat," she whispered to herself. "Player, let Zack know I need a pick up."

"But what about the box?"

"Couldn't find it," she admitted, despaired. Just as she was about to leave something caught her eye; a strange phonograph. "Tell Zack to wait for me at our rendezvous instead, I might just have found it."

She slipped over and examined it. She ran her hand over it and realized that the eyes of the dragons were buttons. She pushed them at the same time. A panel opened. She stared at the buttons and tried a random pattern, it worked. She gasped as out rised an ancient box. She opened and was surprised at what she saw. "What is it?" asked Player.

"Jewelry. Just ordinary jewelry." Though the two piece that stared back at her weren't completely normal. A fox medallion and bee comb. She picked up the medallion. Something about it really stood out to her. She examined it. "They're made of real jewels though."

"Maybe they're worth something?" suggested Player.

"Maybe," she shrugged as she put them in her little black bag. She noticed that that were five empty places. "Huh, wonder what happened to the rest?" She looked at each spot then noticed there were symbols in each spot. A peacock fan, foxtail, a bee, a strange almost lime shape, a strange butterfly, a paw print and a ladybug circle. She shrugged off as just weird. Then notice there was a lot of little draws. She opened them and found more jewelry. She took these pieces too. She began to leave, "Player tell Zack I'll be there in five minutes."

"On it Red," Player said.

Just as she reached the window she heard behind her, "What are you doing here?!" She turned around to see an old short man. He noticed her little bag. "Stop! Thief!" he yelled.

She took this as que to leave and she leapt out the window. The man ran over to the window but didn't see her anywhere. He ran over to the box only to see it was empty.

"And when I reached the window she was gone without a trace. She wore scarlet but disappeared like a shadow into the darkness," Master Fu said as he and Marinette stood over the box the next day.

"Do you know who she is?" Marinette asked.

"No," Master Fu said dejected. "She took all them though. The only one she didn't get was my own."

"I'm sorry couldn't get you awake soon master," apologized Wayzz.

"No need for apologies Wayzz, it is not your fault." Marinette could see how much this hurt Master Fu and she knew how important this was. She STOLE the Miraculouses. She might be akumatized, or working for Hawk Moth, or who knows what.

"Don't worry Master Fu, me and Cat Noir will get them back for you," Marinette smiled.

"Thank you Marinette," Master Fu sighed relieved.

As Marinette closed the door behind her Tikki asked a question that Marinette had been wondering herself. "How are you going to find them?"

"I don't know Tikki, but I got to try. If they get in the wrong hands then we might have to deal with someone worse than Hawk Moth."

**{Spoiler Warning}**

**Okay wow, I wrote most of this in one sitting. I must have really missed writing. I've took a bit of a writing vacation, but I'm back to work. Oh by the way, this story takes place pre episode nine, so no Coma Devineaux or Good Shadowsan. Sorry but hey, you might get Paper Star, she rocks. Haven't decided if she going to be in here yet. Also sorry if I get a few things wrong anywhere, I've still only seen up to Syren. Blame the person I watch with and her not letting me watch ahead, yet also not willing to watch with me. **_**I know you read my stories and I know where you live!**_** JK, I won't do anything worse than glare at you over the edge of my glasses.**

**Any a ways, thank you for reading my story and goodnight if it's night like it is for me right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2! Thank you my lovely readers for reading, now let's see what happens next with this crazy crossover caper.**

"So what are we going to do with these jewels, Carm?" asked Zack.

Carmen looked up from where she had been admiring the fox necklace, "Huh? Oh we're going to hold on to them till VILE is out of Paris. If we don't see them for a week then we'll return them. Probably with some better security."

"That's it?" asked Ivy.

"Yeah, we got to lie low with these guys. From what Player told me this morning, VILE would literally kill for just a look at a picture of theses." Ivy let out a low whistle.

"Yeah but I can't figure out why!" Player said popping up on Carmen's laptop.

"Nice of you to join us player," she smiled.

"Well I had to, I need another look at that necklace." Carmen held it up for him.

"Thanks. I know I've seen it somewhere but I can't remember where. It's been driving me crazy. I'll call back when I find something." Player ended his video call there.

"What's the big deal, it's just a bunch of costume jewelry," said Ivy.

"No, they're made with real jewels." Carmen went back to admiring the necklace. "Though I get why they want this one. It's stunning."

"Yeah if you're into that kind of jewelry," said Zack. "Wow check out this huge bracelet!" Zack picked up a piece of the jewelry.

"It's a ringlet Zack," said Carmen looking up from the little fox tail, "it's like a crown."

"Cool, I guess if I wore this that would make me the king!" Zack said about to try it on.

"The king of monkeys maybe," Ivy said snatching it from him. "The symbol on it looks awfully monkey like. Hey maybe you're a long lost prince Zack," Ivy joked.

Ivy tossed it back to Zack but Carmen intercepted it. "Hey be careful, we don't know how fragile these are." Then Carmen noticed something she didn't before. "Weird they're all animal themed."

"Really? Let me see," said Ivy. She looked into the bag, "You're right Carm. Wow check out this bracelet." She said picking up a magenta slave bracelet. "It's got rings attached to it. It looks real wicked cool."

"I can try on the crown now?" asked Zack.

"No, we're just going to keep them safe." Though Carmen badly wanted to try on the necklace.

"Oh come Carmen, it'll be fine. I'm sure the old man won't mind, at least after we explain to him," said Ivy.

"Okay!" Carmen said. They each slipped on the pieces. Then three bright flashes.

**I should have known looking up pictures of the Monkey Miraculous would have led to spoilers. Oh well, live and learn. Wow, I started this this morning and didn't really work on it that much…. I don't know if that's a good or bad sign. **

**Hope you liked this! Don't worry Chapter three will be longer. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! :)**

The bright flash faded and Carmen was face to face with a tiny floating animal. "WOAH!" she said jumping back.

"You're not A- I mean Reena," it said, eyes widening.

"Uh, Carmen!" Ivy exclaimed.

Carmen looked over at her friends who had tiny creatures floating in front of them. "Tiny monkey! Tiny! Floating! Monkey!" exclaimed Zack.

"What are you?" Carmen asked astounded and shocked.

"A better question is how did you get these!?" asked the tiny tiger.

"A better question is why can you talk?!" said Zack.

"Listen, everyone chill. I'm Carmen." She held her hand out to the tiny fox. He seemed suspicious of her.

"How did you get this necklace?" he asked.

"From the old guy," Carmen answered.

"Master Fu gave you our Miraculouses?" asked the Monkey surprised.

"Uh yeah totally," Ivy lied. The tiger still seemed suspicious of them all.

"Why? He'd never part with them except under extreme circumstances," the tiny fox said.

"You're all in danger. An organization called VILE is out to steal you, but we're here to make sure they don't." Carmen reassured. Just then Player popped back up on her computer screen.

"Carmen, we need to talk."

"What is it Player?" she asked, picking up her laptop and leaving the room. The tiger stared after her, she was still very suspicious of it all.

"I think I've finally figured out where I've seen that necklace before, and why VILE wants those jewels so badly. Take a look at this." He played a clip of a girl in a red suit doing crazy stunts and running across roof tops. He then showed another clip of her and a boy in black fighting some crazy villain and throwing around things like they were nothing.

"Woah, who are they?"

"Two Parisian superheroes! Real, life superheroes Red!"

"Woah, that is pretty cool."

"And get this, they draw their powers from these special jewels called Miraculouses."

"Miraculouses? That's what that tiny monkey said?"

"Tiny monkey?"

"Uh, never mind Player. Why do you recognize my necklace though?"

"There not they only heroes. They occasionally get help from this one girl who goes by the name Reena Rouge, a fox themed super hero."

"I think I'm starting to see the big picture now. VILE wants to steal these jewels so they can either sell them to the highest bidder or more likely to create an elite team of super agents. If they get a hold of even one of these jewels it could make it where they would be unstoppable. I can't let that happen." She signed off with Player and went back into the other room.

"Carmen get this," Zack said excitedly, "this little monkey dude can give me super powers! How wicked is that!"

"That's great Zack. I need your help little fox."

"Trixx."

"Huh?" said Ivy.

"My name is Trixx."

"Okay, Trixx, I need to meet up with those two superheroes and discuss a plan of action. How do get the powers from this?"

"Well that's easy-" Trixx began but the tiny tiger cut him off.

"Don't tell her, I still don't trust them."

"Lighten up. Master Fu would never give us away for no reason. If he trusts her then I trust her." Carmen looked away while he said all that. "All you got to say is Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

"Got it. Trixx! Let's Pounce!" With that Carmen began to transform, she changed into an awesome looking hero. She had an orange, black, and white jumpsuit with black fingers, boots, and a large portion of her mask. She had small fox ears and a sleeker version of a fox tail.

"You look awesome!" cheered Zack and Ivy clapped. "My turn!"

"No. I need you guys to stay here and watch the Miraculouses. Don't not let anyone in this room unless you know for a fact that it is 100% me. We cannot let Vile even get a glimpse of them, understood?"

"Got it Carmen. No one in, no one out," Ivy nodded. Carmen then took off out the window.

Ladybug stood trying to call Cat Noir. "Come on Cat pick up," she muttered. Voicemail was all she got. "Cat Noir, I'm going on patrol early and I need your help. Someone stole the other Miraculouses. Come find me." With that she swung off. She had to find this lady in red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writing this while watching some Carmen Sandiego. To quote the episode I'm watching at the moment, it's a blast from the past eh. Enjoy the chapter!**

Ladybug swung through Paris when suddenly she received a call from Cat Noir. "Hey M'Lady, what's up?"

"Cat we're in big trouble. Someone stole the other Miraculouses."

"What? Was it-"

"No, not Hawk Moth. Some lady who disappears like a shadow."

"Could be an Akuma."

"Yeah, meet me by the Eiffel Tower." Ladybug hung up and swung off. She looked for any sign of a lady in a red coat. She saw Chloe and Sabrina out shopping, Kim on a run, Nadia doing a news broadcast, and a woman and man sitting at a café. Little did she know they were looking for her as well.

"Why has she come back to France? Is just taunting me like just about all of our interactions?" Chase ask exasperated.

"She usually has a motive, like a famous painting or some sort of display. Like the Vermeer paintings or the Magna Carta copies. While it often seems like she's playing some sort of games with the authorities and us, I don't think that is her main reason," Julia stated.

"But then why was she spotted hanging around the residential area? Surely she hasn't turned to robbing homes. Even I think that is beneath her. She prefers more wealthy targets."

"Perhaps it has something to do with what has happened while were gone. The news is full of articles about-"

"Le Femme Rouge!" Chase suddenly shouted, standing up.

"Where?" Julia said looking around.

"Up there!" Chase pointed at a figure running over the roof tops.

Julia squinted and then realized that whoever he thought was Carmen had black hair. She knew Carmen was auburn. "Wait!" Julia tried to stop him but he was already driving off. She sighed. "There's someone else in red in Paris…"

As Ladybug was swinging she saw a car zooming towards her. She stopped swinging to see where it was going. It zipped past her then threw on its breaks, skidding into a dumpster. She saw the airbag go off. "Ouch," she winced. She swung over to the car. "Are you okay sir?" she asked.

"Don't play innocent with me!" he exclaimed, pushing the airbag down. "Wait who are you?"

Just then a young woman came running. "Chase she's not Carmen!" she exclaimed out of breath.

"I can see that!" said the angry man in the car, "An accomplice though no doubt." He stepped out of his car and took out a pair of handcuffs. "You are under arrest."

"What!" Ladybug exclaimed. "I'm not a criminal, I fight crime!" She took a step back from him. "Who is this crazy man?" she thought.

"A likely story."

"She being honest Devineaux. Look at this." Julia handed him her tablet with an article from The Ladyblog. "This is from about a week after we caught that man on the train." Chase looked at the picture, then at the girl in front of him.

"My apologizes, Ms. Uh…"

"I'm Ladybug."

"Alright Ms. Ladybug. We are looking for a very dangerous criminal named Carmen Sandiego."

"Carmen Sandiego!"

"I wouldn't exactly describe her as dangerous, more problematic," Julia stated.

"Still she is a criminal."

"Where has she been hanging around?" Ladybug asked.

"A residential area. Near several apartment buildings," Julia answered.

"I see, so that's who was there…" she mumbled.

"You've seen her?" Chase said, perking up.

"Well no… but she has already stole something."

"I need you to tell me everything about what happened."

"Are you an officer?" Ladybug asked, looking at him cautiously.

"Of sorts," Chase answered. Ladybug became suspicious of them. She felt they were hiding something from her.

"I think me and my partner can handle this," Ladybug said taking a step back.

"But we are professionals!" Chase said surprised. It was weird that this young girl, who he guessed was maybe short for seventeen, or maybe tall for twelve, it was hard to tell, was actually thinking of taking her on herself and withholding information. Something was definitely different about her.

"Yeah so am I," Ladybug smiled. With that she swung off.

"She thinks she is capable of taking on the elusive Carmen Sandiego? Who does this little girl think she is! A superhero?" Chase said exasperated.

"Actually she is a superhero," Julia informed him.

"A superhero!" Chase said, his face lighting up excitedly. He cleared his throat. "A superhero? That is most impressive."

Meanwhile Cat Noir was making his way through Paris. Just as he landed on top of a building he saw someone else land. "Reena? What are doing here?" he asked. He stared at her for a minute. "You look different?"

"Thought I'd change up my look," Carmen said. "This must be the one cat guy from the video," she thought.

"Wait we can do that?" he asked, "Awesome. I would talk to my Kwami, if it wasn't for the fact that I was already purrfect looking."

Carmen gave a laugh. "This guys is either really full of himself or a big jokester," she thought.

"Anyways Reena, we're meeting up with LB at the Eiffel Tower. Someone stole the other Miraculouses."

"Woah. Good thing they didn't get ours right?"

"Yep. Especially since she might be an Akuma. Who knows what would happen if Hawk Moth got mine or Ladybug's."

"Yeah…" Carmen said nodded. "Remind me again what would happen if he got yours?"

"I don't know, something bad. M'lady seems to know but that's another secret she's keeping."

"Another one?" Carmen said, sounding annoyed. "They keep secrets, huh. That might just work to my advantage," she thought.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she has a good reason for not sharing. Like with our identities."

"Right," Carmen said nodding. "So can you run over the basics of Akumas again? I think I need a bit a refresher course on what we're up against."

Cat Noir laughed. "You know as much if not more than me Reena Rouge. It's like you spend twice as long on the Ladyblog than me or even Alya." He couldn't help but feel like something was up with Reena Rouge. She seemed… different. He shook it off as not seeing her in forever.

"Sorry, mind slip up I guess," she smiled, "Let's just get to the Eiffel Tower." They took off through the city and soon arrived.

Carmen stared up at the tower and smiled. "The Eiffel Tower. Built by Alexander-Gustave Eiffel and Maurice Koechlin for the 1889 words fair."

"Yep," the cat boy nodded. "Now where's Ladybug…"

Cat Noir scanned the area. It wasn't like her to be late. Just then Cat Noir received a call from his partner. "Hey M'lady, where are you?"

"Sorry I got held up," she apologized.

"It's cool. Me and Reena have just been waiting a couple minutes anyways."

Ladybug was surprised by that. "But how? The Fox Miraculous was stolen too." Cat Noir froze.


End file.
